Oddities
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: [Drabbles] For so long, Kotarou had been on the burnt end of suppressed male hormones. [Various pairings]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Hand's Off. I make no money off these stories.

**Author's Note:** Since I've written quite a few fanfictions, I've gotten numerous reviews that range from "That's not how it goes." to "It could be better" to "This better not be a one-shot.". Needless to say, I'm grateful for any review (as long as it's not a hateful flame) that happens to grace my mailbox. Well, I got this one review where the first words were "I didn't read this story...". For some reason, this amused me to no end. Later on, she actually read the story and I'm forever grateful that she commented on it. But, anyway, she told me that Kotarou/Tatsuki are not canon and Kotarou/Mio is.

She was very nice about and I messaged her back saying "Yes, I know." The only thing canon with Kotarou and Tatsuki in the series is friendship/caring type thing. Anyway, she put in the het/canon pairings in the review and inspiration struck for Drabbles.

Let it be said that these drabbles will not be limited to just het/canon pairingsand general themes. There will (most likely) be strange pairings that I think are funny to explore. Here's a peak of some I have planned: Mio/Chiba, Sono/Kotarou, Udou/Yuuto, Tatsuki/Yuuto,Yuuto/Karen, Tatsuki/Karen,and other such ones. Not every Drabble will be about a pairing, though.The themes for this chapter are: Good-looking, S.O.S, Brave, and Blame. I'd love to see anyone else's takes on these themes for Drabbles.

Hope you enjoy!

Drabble # 1

Kotarou/Mio

Words: 99

Timeline: Whenever.

Good-looking

Kotarou had always been attractive. Boys compared him to that of a girl. Some of them even questioned their sexuality around him. Mio didn't mind this because the boys never did anything. The only one brave enough to make a move on Kotarou was Yuuto and he did so jokingly.

No, it was the girls Mio had to worry about.

Girls had always been jealous of Kotarou's looks. And what better way to quell jealousy then to obtain what you are jealous of?

"Wow, Kotarou, another love letter?"

When her boyfriend wasn't looking, Mio tore the letter to shreds.

* * *

Drabble # 2

Yuuto/Kyoko

Words: 101

Timeline: Chapter 13

S.O.S

Kyoko watched as the girls beat a hasty retreat, her screaming leaving with them. All her momentum and courage drained away as she sunk to the cold stairs. Her insides felt twisted and the world around her seemed shaky.

How could this have happened? She had tried to help, there was no regretting that. But, just this once, she wanted help herself.

Yuuto. She wanted Yuuto's help.

Even if those girls were gone and she didn't need it.

"Kyoko! Are you alright?"

If Yuuto didn't know any better, her aura never looked so bright as when she laid her eyes on him.

* * *

Drabble # 3

Kotarou

Words: 100

Timeline: During Chapter 5

Brave

If someone were to ask me, right now, what my most scary experience was, I'd have to say right now. At this time, with a cord around my throat cutting off my breath, it's easy to say now. This is still the scariest moment, even if I've dealt with deranged men who dressed me up as their sisters, creepy jealous stalkers, or hell, even when I was tied up in some warehouse with some guy ready to beat me to death.

Right now, none of them even compare.

But I'm proud.

Because, not once did I scream.

Everything turns black…

* * *

Drabble # 4

Kotarou, Tatsuki

Words: 99

Timeline: Whenever

Blame

Kotarou couldn't look at his cousin as he sunk to his knees. No wonder Tatsuki hated him. Hell, Kotarou was already starting to hate himself. And all those times he had called Tatsuki a jerk…

He had no idea…

"_It's because he can see the past when he touches you. You make him see the worst of people."_

Tatsuki didn't deny it. He hadn't said anything at all.

It explained so much and ripped him apart at the same time.

Everything that Tatsuki had seen and been through…

It was all his fault…

Everything…

His fault.

Tatsuki said nothing.

* * *

Please, review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Though I only got one review for this so far (usually I tend to wait to see if more than one person likes it), I'm posting up the second group of drabbles. Thank you, Umi, for reviewing. She's been the inspiration for many of these drabbles and I've had the delight of talking with her a bit about pairings and such. So, once again, thank you.

I hope you all enjoy these drabbles. Don't be afraid to review and leave suggestions on pairings/themes.

* * *

Drabble # 5

Tatsuki/Karen

Words: 100

Timeline: Whenever

Film

Every time they crossed paths, he would ruin one of her rolls of film. So, she hid herself from his view and snapped her precious pictures in secret. Her favorite shot would have been one with his eyes wild and face bruised, but when he had finally seen her, taking more pictures, he tore her film out.

It made all her other pictures of him even more precious.

They bump shoulders.

"Hey, come on, don't take the film-."

Too late. He ripped out her treasure.

But, still, she had to admit, a real close up was better than any picture.

* * *

Drabble # 6

Sono/Kotarou

Words: 116

Timeline: Whenever.

Contact

Did you know, Kotarou, that whenever I touched you, even if it was to torment you, I was moved? I guess that's why I teased you along with the others. It wasn't because I was afraid of them, not really. I just wanted to be in contact with you, for however brief a time that was.

But you left.

Back then, it never even occurred to me that you were hurting that badly. That we-

That I drove you away.

So, I sit with the guys and want to tell them how big of assholes they were, but I don't.

Because I was one, too.

Kotarou, I would do anything to just touch you once again.

* * *

Drabble # 7

Yuuto/Tatsuki

Words: 84

Timeline: Whenever.

Tatsuki Humor?

Yuuto was a lady's man. He was a womanizer to the bone and a known sleaze.

And while he was known as a self-proclaimed gift to women, he's also been known to taunt pretty males.

So, no one beat an eyelash when he announced, jokingly, that Tatsuki was his "true love".

They were, however, shocked that Tatsuki let him live afterwards. When asked why Tatsuki wasn't bothered by Yuuto's 'confession', he always answered the same way.

"He makes me laugh."

Only, Tatsuki never did.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So, I was working on some other fics that took up my attention and hit a stump. To get out of this writing funk, I decided to do some drabbles. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And yes, Hannah, there was Tatsuki/Yuuto. XD

Drabble # 8

Tatsuki/Kyoko

Words: 141

Timeline: After Volume 6 but only an itty bitty spoiler.

Prequel to a love story

The first time he saw her, it was in the past. She was with two other girls and yelled at them. They had beat a hasty retreat and she sat in front of the building, her knees to her chest.

He thought that the position was very familiar.

Later, he decided to actually listen to Yuuto. He learned her name was Kyoko.

The first time she saw him, she was on her way to visit her friend, Yuuto. She saw a dark boy beating up a few others. Not knowing what to do, she watched in morbid awe.

She thought that it wasn't right for him to beat others up.

So, she gathered her courage and yelled at him to stop. And when he looked up, she couldn't help but think…

'He has beautiful eyes. Perhaps even more beautiful than Yuuto's'.

* * *

Drabble # 9 

Akira (The little boy)

Words: 79

Timeline: Fifth Volume

Forgotten.

For as long as he knew he had powers, Akira liked to play with them. He especially found it amusing when he erased the past so that Tatsuki couldn't see. It was any type of cruelty within him, only a child-like destructiveness that knew no consequence.

"You said you're too busy…"

But now, he didn't much like erasing the past.

He didn't like making it forgotten.

Because, now, he knew how that felt.

"You never play with me anymore!"

* * *

Drabble # 10

Yuuto and Kotarou (friendship)

Words:75

Timeline: After the fifth volume

Feel Like A Woman

When Yuuto went with Kotarou to Niigata, he understood why Kotarou wanted to be seen as manly. For so long, Kotarou had been on the burnt end of suppressed male hormones. It was enough to make even Yuuto shudder.

But for all that Yuuto understood and felt sympathy towards his friend, he couldn't help but murmur the words that set the blonde into a bloody rage.

"Man, I feel like a woman. Dododo…."

"DIE, SCUM!"

* * *

Drabble #11

Tatsuki and the Niigata guys

Words: 99

Timeline: After the fifth volume

Fixing Mistakes

The next time Tatsuki left for Niigata, he made sure to tell Kotarou that he was going to be back. He didn't need his cousin following after him this time around. He didn't pack anything and took the bullet train. When he arrived at Niigata, he thought it would take a while to find them.

He was glad he was wrong.

"Hey! Isn't that Kotarou's boyfriend?"

It took four broken limbs, three busted noses, fifty bruises, twenty-three scratches, and hundreds of tears later for them to realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea to mess with an Oohira.

* * *

Mwahahahahaha! 


End file.
